Rock Band, Anyone?
by ShiroMiller
Summary: Rock Band Challenge at Degrassi! Everyone is scrambling to sign up..including Eli.  Will his cockiness push Clare to join herself?  You know what this means...a cute rivalry between our favorite couple! Eclare fic..you just gotta love them! R
1. Rock Band Challenge!

_So this is an idea thats been playing in my head for awhile, I'm not sure if I should continue on with it. What do you guys think? If you want me to continue I gladly will :)_

_I want this to be out before the Clare and Eli episodes on Wednesday and Thursday so I'll post quickly. No telling what's going to happen to our favorite couple. So that means I'll post the others chapters pretty quickly. It won't be too long. Probably just 3 chapters. I have a lot of work to focus on so I didn't want to make this into a one-shot because I'd be working on it all day. So Enjoy and if you want me to continue and you think it's a good idea just say so! I'm looking for a certain amount of reviews...lol_

* * *

**Rock Band, Anyone?**

**YOU THINK YOU'RE GOOD ON THE MIC? A MASTER OF THE DRUMS? YODA OF THE GUITAR? Then prove it! Come jam at the Degrassi Rock Band challenge this Saturday! It'll be held in the gym at 1pm sharp. Cost is $10. The winner will receive $100 and a copy of Dead Hand's new CD! You don't want to miss out, so go ahead and sign your name. Don't have a pen? Ask the dude next to you! Don't be selfish dude with the pen, you can sign too!**

He read the poster a second time, making sure what he had examined was reality. The poster had done something Clare Edwards could only imagine doing, rendering Eli Goldsworthy speechless. He stood there, mouth agape, looking like a completely beautiful idiot. His brilliant green eyes scanned the poster a third time.

_Was it really that interesting? _Must have been, because that lopsided smirk emerged on his face, more radiant than it has ever been. Clare waved her hand in front of his face attempting to regain his attention.

"Clare." He turned and looked at her, his grin complimented by the excitement in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how _awesome _this is?" He emphasized the word awesome. How could he not? Rock Band is one of the best games out there money could buy. It also happens that Eli is a master at every instrument associated with the game. To him this was an instant win.

"It's just Rock Band Eli," she dismissed his enthusiasm. "We're going to be late for class, can we go?" English started in 2 minutes and they both had an important exam that couldn't afford to be missed. Eli rolled his eyes and glanced back at the poster.

"No Cuh-lare," spreading her name into two syllables. "It's not just Rock Band, it's Dead Hand's new album…the one that's not scheduled for release until next Friday!" Excitement returned to his eyes. He removed his bag from his shoulder. "…and I need it." He began searching for a pen. Clare began skimming over the list of names. The poster had just been put up today and already there were 68 spaces filled. Only 32 spots remained.

"All of these people signed up for a chance to win The Dead Hand's album?" Eli began to get agitated. He dropped the bag to the floor.

"Clare let me borrow a pen." It wasn't a question, more like an order. He looked at her expectantly, his green eyes filled with anticipation. Clare placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. Does he really think he can get her to do anything he wants? He thinks those beautiful eyes, his irresistible smirk, that gorgeous hair, and his mellifluous voice and can persuade her to succumb to his every will. _Well heck they sure were a handy set of tools to use. _She sighed, getting lost in his compelling nature.

"No please?" She asked sarcastically. He smirked and placed his hands together as if her were praying.

"Pretty please?" He stepped closer to her and gazed down in to her eyes. Pouting his lips completed the pleading gesture. Clare smiled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed a pen from her bag and held it towards him. Taking it, he planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Blue Eyes," he said chuckling. A hint of pink began to flush up Clare's cheeks. Eli stepped back in front of the poster and began to sign his name.

"To answer your question," he started, "Yes. In case you haven't noticed Dead Hand is the greatest band of the century. This album is going to be epic…people would kill for it." There was a noticeable somberness towards that last part. He closed the pen and stuffed it in his bag. He needed it for class later. "Plus," turning to Clare, "I get to show off my awesome guitar skills." Eli formed an air guitar and began playing. Clare laughed and shook her head…he looked so cute. He smiled and lifted his bag off of the floor. They made their way down the hallway.

"So what makes you think you can beat all of those people? I'm pretty sure they're all just as good at Rock Band that you say you are." That earned her another eye roll.

"Clare, please. There is no one who is even close to how amazing I am on lead guitar. It's unheard of…actually." His sense of pride was particularly strong about this.

Clare continued to question him. "There's more than just the guitar you know. What if you have to play the drums…or sing?" Eli puckered his lips in thought.

"Then I guess I would have to present the drum skills and breathtaking pipes," he said unwavering.

"Oh please, like you can sing!" she teased. He put on his best hurt look and placed his hand over his heart. Clare smiled, which induced a similar smirk on his face. They stopped in front of Ms. Dawes' door.

"I guess I'll just have to show you then. You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of Clare Edwards." Clare couldn't help but notice a hint of intent in his voice…

"Sorry but I won't be there Saturday. I have much better things to do." _Such a lie! She had nothing better to do but homework and watch the all day marathon of NCIS! Why don't you just say "I'm coming Eli." You know you want to! Stop making it so difficult!_

Eli snorted, "Like what? Sitting in your room all night? Come on Clare have some fun for once." He starred down at her expectantly again. She shook her head. _Ugh…ok fine be difficult!_

"No." He sighed in frustration and crossed his arms across his chest. Pursing his lips, he thought of a way to get her to come. He really wanted her there, and he could tell that she wanted to go. _Why did she have to be so stubborn? He searched deep in thought for something that would get under her skin. What could I say to get her to come? _He grinned.

"Ok Clare, don't come." he began. "I totally understand how it would be uncomfortable for you to be there. You wouldn't be able to sustain yourself." She looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know it must be hard for you to compose yourself around me now, so I wouldn't ask you to stare at me for almost 5 hours straight. It would be nearly impossible." Eli noticed the pink rising on her cheeks again. This made him smile.

Clare scolded and slapped him on the arm. He grabbed it but continued to laugh. "Don't flatter yourself." Eli's laugh subsided to a soft smirk. His face reflected honest concern.

"Come on Clare…please? For me?" He did the prayer thing again.

Clare sighed. "Maybe. But don't count on it." Smiling, probably feeling accomplished, he nodded. To him she had said, _"Ok I'll go…but only for you Eli."_

"You know you should sign up. I could teach you a thing or two."

"No thanks. I've played with Alli and Sav before. I actually got pretty good too, but I haven't played in awhile." Elli raised his hands in front of him, as in gesturing for her to stop.

"You don't have to make excuses Clare. You're not the first to be intimidated by my awesome skills."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, what makes you think you're so much better than everyone?"

Eli smirked, looked towards the ceiling pass her, and stuck out his chest proudly. "Because, I Clare, am the yoda of the guitar, the master of the drums, and remarkable on the mic." She snickered at his confidence. He had never been so sure of himself before. "And," he continued, looking back down at her, "I signed up as number 69. In case you didn't know…that can be a very magical number." A taunting smile played across his face.

"You're so disgusting." she said shaking her head. He laughed.

"But you like it." The bell rang and she shoved him into the classroom. _God did he have to be so right all of the time._

* * *

**So yeah that's it! Just review if you want me to continue. I'd really appreciate feedback! All criticisms are welcome :) Have a great day!**


	2. A Little Practice

**OMG you guys are awesome! Well here's the second chapter :) Sorry it took so long but my home computer crashed so I had to type it all over again on my mom's laptop. :/ Should have the last chapter up later! Tell me what you guys think...reviews make me feel better than anything else in the world! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare opened her locker and grabbed some books she would need for homework tonight. Alli stood beside her rambling on the phone, waiting so they could walk home together. Before she could close her locker, Clare noticed the pen she had given Eli earlier that day. He must have slipped it in there before he left. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her bag. Closing her locker, she noticed Sav removing the Rock Band Poster off the wall beside her. He looked pretty excited.

"Hey Sav," she greeted.

"Hey Clare! Isn't this awesome!" He gestured towards the poster in his hand. "We got almost every spot filled for the challenge this weekend. This is going to be great!" His face beamed with enthusiasm. Clare smiled and congratulated him.

"Looks like there's one spot left," she pointed out, looking at the last line lacking a name. He turned the poster and examined it. Eyebrows creasing, he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well hey maybe you can sign up. You'd help us accomplish our goal of $1,000 for student council! What do you say?" Clare began to say no, preparing to lie about her fictitious engagements Saturday evening, but the look on Sav's face was so pleading. He was doing a great job as president…why not support him?

Then her mind dwelled on the adorable Elijah Goldsworthy. _There was no way he was as good as he said he was. She played with Sav before, and he was practically a master of every instrument. _When she competed with Sav, she actually got pretty close to beating him. _No way was he better than that. But, did she have what it takes?_ It would feel so good to win the competition and wipe that lovable grin off of Eli's face. Yes, that would feel _awesome_! Then, with a breathtaking kiss, return it in an instant. _Wait, what?_

"Why not?" She snagged the pen from her bag and began signing her name on the vacant slot. Before she could finish writing the "S" in Edwards, Sav had pulled her off the ground and into a big hug.

"Thanks Clare!" She smiled when he finally sat her down.

"No problem Sav! See you later!" He waved as he walked down the hall. Alli hang up her phone.

"So, what's up with the random hug from my brother?" They started walking.

"I just signed up for the Rock Band Challenge this Saturday. Should be fun right?" Alli shrugged.

"I guess. You know I hate Rock Band. Drew signed up though so I'll be there. He's pretty set on getting that CD. According to him, he'd kill for it."

Clare's mind recalled what Eli had mentioned earlier. "Yeah he's not the only one. Eli said the same thing. I wonder what's so great about that band." Alli glanced at her with a smug smirk on her face. Clare glared back, already knowing what's coming next.

"So you don't know anything about Dead Hand, the most epic band of the new world, but you signed up for a contest to win their new CD? That doesn't make sense…"

"I signed up beca-."

"Because you're in love with Eli. You just can't resist him huh Clare?" Alli laughed and checked a text message on her phone.

"No, I did not!" She said getting annoyed at her friend. "I signed up to help Sav out. This has nothing to do with Eli what so ever."

Alli rolled her eyes. "Riiiight."

Well, she was telling the truth. If Sav hadn't asked her she wouldn't have signed up. But Eli being there is going to be a plus. Since she's playing to win, a lot of practice is going to be needed. She'll need to be well equipped to take him and everybody else on.

"Hey Alli…you think I could come over for the next few nights? I need to practice."

"Sure, no problem Mrs. Goldsworthy. I'll call and ask my parents to see it its ok."

****

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy blared from the speakers. Alli, Save, Drew and Clare all were abusing their instruments, attempting to get the best score. Clare handled the lead guitar well, hitting every note precisely. Alli struggled on the other guitar, not really caring what kind of score she got. Drew pounded on the fake drum set with all his power, executing all of his cues. While Sav, with his perfect harmony, sang each lyric on the mic with excellent pitch.

**I'm gonna make you bend and break **

**(It sent you to me without wings)**

**Say your prayer, but let the good times roll **

**In case God doesn't show**

**(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**

**And I want these words to make things right**

**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**

**Who does he think he is? **

**If that's the worst you've got then put your fingers back to the keys…**

Being that the chorus was the hardest part of the song, no one noticed when the doorbell rang. Alli and Sav's dad was out working late, so their mom went to answer the door. Clare heard the door open and shut a couple of seconds later. Must have been someone else Sav invited over to play tonight. Not looking behind her, she kept her eyes glued to the screen. About 3 minutes later the song had ended, and the scores showed on the screen. Of course, Sav was in first place. Clare trailed only a couple of points behind in second. Drew made third, and Alli's lack of interest earned her fourth place.

"Wow, great job Clare!" Sav slapped her a high five. She laughed and removed the guitar from around her neck.

"Thanks Sav."

"Pretty awesome Blue Eyes!" Clare whipped around only to be face to face with a certain signature smirk. Eli raised his eyebrows, very impressed by the display he had just seen. He stepped closer to her.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Sav invited me. He said a couple of people were coming over to get ready for the challenge on Saturday. Thought some practice couldn't hurt." Clare nodded. Sav's mom re-entered the room.

"I have made some sandwiches for everybody. Take a break from that game and come eat." Everyone hurriedly got up and followed her into the kitchen. Eli and Clare followed slowly behind them.

"I would think you have Rock Band at your house already," Clare eyed him questioningly. "Why would you need to come here to practice?" Eli snorted.

"What are you not happy to see me Clare?" He frowned and lowered his head, bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"No, it's not that," Clare said snickering. "I was just wondering."

Eli shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'd rather practice with other people…I'm not as much of a loner as you think I am Clare."

Clare rolled her eyes at his sarcastic remark. "I would think differently." Eli laughed. She had been pretty witty with her comebacks lately. He decided to make her do something he loved to see. Her blush could warm his heart and pull him out of any type of depression he was feeling.

"Also, when Sav said you were coming, I just couldn't resist this opportunity." He glanced over at her. "What made you sign up? Little ole me?" Clare glanced up at him, a hint of pink warming her face. He smirked.

"No," she lied. "Sav wanted me to, so I did it for him." Smugness crept up his face, forming from his mouth all the way to his brilliant green eyes. Before he could say anything smart, Clare brushed past him and into the kitchen.

After they finished eating everyone returned to the living room and played a couple more rounds. Alli gladly gave up her guitar to Eli so he could play for the rest of the night. Out of a total of 9 songs, these were the stats: Sav won 4, Eli won 5, Clare repeatedly got second place, which she was really upset about, and Drew ultimately quit the drums and went to hang out on the couch with Alli when he realized he wasn't winning any games himself. After the 10th game, Sav the winner, Clare glanced at the clock. It was almost 10:30.

"Guys its 10:30. Let's continue this tomorrow night we have school tomorrow." Everyone else ultimately agreed it was getting late. Sav began unplugging the game, Alli led Drew outside to sneak a goodbye kiss so her mother wouldn't see, and Clare and Eli started cleaning the living room. After about 5 minutes everything seemed to be back in order.

"You need a ride home?" Eli asked as they walked out the front door.

"Naw, Alli's mom said she would take me home tonight. She should be out any minute. But thanks." Eli nodded. They walked to the end of the walkway and stopped in front of Morty. He turned around to look at her.

"You never answered my question earlier. What made you join?" Clare looked at him annoyed.

"I did ans-."

"That was a lie…now I want the truth." He grinned. "Did this sexy hunk persuade you to sign up?" Eli swept his hands across his body, as if presenting himself. To his surprise, instead of her usual blush, Clare burst into laughter.

"Ha ha! Sexy hunk? Please I've seen better." _Liar._ Eli laughed at her amusement.

"Better? Clare you couldn't see better if you were staring at a Calvin Klein magazine right now. Come on you gotta agree…your English partner is pretty hot." Clare erupted with giggles and playfully pushed him.

"You wish Mr. Muchismo." Eli smirked. He grabbed her hand when she tried to push him again, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly. Her giggles abruptly stopped, and that shade of pink he loved so much showed up. _There you go Clare._

"Well I guess I gotta prove that to you too huh?" Clare swallowed and glared at the beautiful boy that stood in front of her. Only he had this type of an effect on her, and for this that made him the sexiest guy on earth. But she couldn't admit it. He wouldn't let her live it down.

Before he could make his next move, Mrs. Bandari stepped out of the front door. "You ready to go Clare?"

Eli dropped her hand and took a step back. She swallowed once more and replied over her shoulder, "Yeah I'm ready. I'll meet you in the car." Mrs. Bandari nodded and made her way to her Toyota. Clare glanced back up at Eli, her bright blue eyes meeting his soft green ones. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said smiling.

Eli smirked back and opened the door to his hearse. "See you tomorrow Blue Eyes." He got in and shut the door behind him. She began walking towards Mrs. Bandari's car. "Good Luck on Saturday!" he called. She turned back around.

"Thanks," she said waving. "You too!"

"I don't need it…but thanks anyways!" Clare laughed and rolled her eyes. Making her way over to the car, she climbed into the front seat and closed the door.

* * *

**Well that was it! Sorry if it was a little boring, I added that Eli and Clare part at the end to spice it up a bit...lol. I'll have the next chapter up later on tonight hopefully! And thank you guys again for all of the wonderful reviews :) I loved them!**


	3. Challenge Day!

**Ok, first let me apoloagize from the bottom of my heart for this extremely late update. I promise you it wasn't my fault. If you know what the IB Programme is, then you'll have sympathy for me. 4,000 words essays, 3 papers, 9 summer assignments and 3 books don't get done on their own. I was swamped with work that I just couldnt afford to procrastinate on. Today was literally the ONLY free day I've had in weeks, so I decided to spend it writing this chapter. I'm only doing one shots from now on until the end of my senior year this year. Thats when I'll probably be done with all of my work. I hate it when authors don't update their stories timely, so please no that I am deeply sorry :) Oh, and this isn't 5,500 words...its only like 4,500. IDK why fanfiction does that.**

**Just because of the delay, I worked really hard on this, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Its filled with everything from humor, fluff, music, and my favorite, Eclare :) R&R!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any characters or songs in this chappie, but their all awesome!**

**Enjoy the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Saturday Evening…**

Clare, Alli, and Drew walked into the doors of the Degrassi gym. The entire place was packed with people. Volunteers were still setting stations up; there must have been about 8 Rock Band systems in all. The gym looked magnificent, decorated in an elaborate music theme. They had posters of bands including Dead Hand, Paramore, Fall Out Boy, The Used, Linkin Park, Yellowcard and many more. It was hard to maneuver anywhere, considering there were people occupying every inch of the gym. Only 100 were here for the contest, so the others were probably there to spectate.

Alli and Drew walked off together, leaving Clare to defend herself from the crowd. The contest should be starting in a few minutes. Clare made her way to the refreshment stand. She asked the kid working it for a soda and a bag of chips. He turned around to grab her items.

"Oh lala, somebody went shopping for this occasion." Clare rolled her eyes and turned to look at her English partner admiring her. He greeted her with a smile.

"Yah know, I never get a greeting from you anymore," she says digging into her purse for some bills. Eli laughed and held his arms up, as if to receive a hug.

"Hey Blue Eyes!" Clare grabbed $2 from her purse and handed it to the cashier. He gave her the soda and chips. She opened her snack and began munching, completely ignoring Eli and his waiting embrace. Not that she was upset, but because she just _loved _to mess with him! A few more seconds went by before Eli chimed in.

"Earth to Clare, when someone offers a hug, a decent human being usually returns the favor." Clare smirked and glanced at her awaiting friend, her blue eyes amused and beautiful.

"And who said I'm a decent human being?"

"I guess the cross and purity ring are for decoration purposes only."

"No, they're actually from my therapist. He says the Rembrandts of Jesus should repel annoying creeps who are full of themselves. Seems like I should get a new shrink."

"I don't see why. Looks like they attract smart good looking guys as well!"

"They do? Never noticed…"

"Ouch Edwards…have a heart." Clare chuckled and took another bite of chips. Sav made an announcement at the mic.

"The contest is about to begin! There is a list at each station. Contestants find your name on a list and stay there for further instruction. Four groups should have 12 and the other four should have 13. There will be someone at each set up to monitor the stats. The winners from each station will be split in two groups of 4, and they will battle against each other. The top two people from each group will have a final show down right here on stage for everyone to see! Afterwards, the champion will be crowned! Good Luck to everyone!"

The crowd started to move rapidly, like a swarm of bees searching for their respected nests. Clare stuffed her soda in her purse, getting ready to brave the huge sea of people.

"You want me to help you to your station?" Eli offered, eyeing the menacing crowd.

"Aw, such a gentleman." Clare smirked. "Thanks, but I think I can make it on my own."

"Well I try, and ok. But try not to get trampled. We still have a paper due on Tuesday and I'd be pissed if I only got half credit!" She slapped him on the arm and laughed.

"So I get trampled and the only thing you care about is our paper? Thanks a lot Eli."

"Well that, and I'd never get to see you again." He stepped a bit closer to her, noticing how she tensed up at his closeness. This made him grin with satisfaction.

"Cute," she mumbled, trying to maintain her composure. "I think we better get going. Good Luck?" She offered a second time to the prideful boy in front of her.

Eli smiled. "Thanks. You too." Clare smiled and began to walk away, only to be stopped by Eli grabbing her wrist softly. She looked back at him. "What about my hug?" He asked innocently. Clare rolls her eyes and smirks as Eli pulls her into a gentle embrace. She melts into his chest while he becomes intoxicated by the smell of her auburn curls. Vanilla shampoo was the best! Clare linked her hands around his waist and pulled him slightly closer, enjoying the feeling of him against her. Eli noticed and grinned against her hair, caressing the girl he cared about more than anything in the world in his arms.

"One minute," Save announced. Clare reluctantly pulls away. Eli frowns, but quickly replaces it with a smirk before Clare notices.

"See you in the finals Edwards?"

"You bet your cute butt I'll be there." Eli laughed.

"Can't wait!" Clare smiled and walked away, leaving Eli to admire her own cute butt before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

The competition was fierce. It seemed liked many of these kids have been playing Rock Band ever since they were in diapers. Talent arose from every station, resonating across the gym, and resembling a Beatles Concert in Carnegie Hall.

Clare was intimidated at first, but soon realized her own talents, maxing out the points in every round she played. It seemed like she was a natural at this game. Between games she would sneak glances at Eli who was settled on the other side of the gym.

Eli reflected on his victories. It wasn't hard to believe that he was winning all of his games. The yoda of the guitar achieved ridiculous scores, earning the jealousy of almost every person around him. Of course he enjoyed the negative attention. It was pertinent to get inside of his rivals heads. They, however, were never allowed in his. But a certain sophomore resided in the back of his mind the whole night.

It was about 8pm when the first rounds of games were finally over. Everyone was exhausted and eager to figure out who the final 8 were. Sav approached the mic…

"Wow, I've never been more impressed in my life! That was awesome you guys!" A roar of cheers erupted from the audience. "Unfortunately we can only choose eight of you to move on. Come to the front if your name is called. Congratulations to…"

The crowd grows silent, "Elijah Goldsworthy, Adrian Jenkins, Adam Torres, Mark Fitzgerald, Michael Frasier, Bianca DeSousa, Munro Chambers, and Clare Edwards!" Clare squeals with delight and pushes her way through the groaning crowd to the front. It takes awhile but she finally emerges through the last row of students, meeting up with Adam.

"No way, Clare how come you didn't tell anyone you were good at Rock Band? We could have jammed over Eli's!" He gave her a congratulatory high five.

"Well if I had told you, you would have practiced even harder to beat me! Why didn't you tell us you were signing up?"

"Are you kidding? If I would have spoken one word to Eli about this contest it would drastically lowered my chances of winning. That kid is too good." Clare rolled her eyes. They chatted for a bit while the stations were being set up for the second round.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my good friend Adam." Her face lit up at the sound of his voice.

"Hey dude!" They greeted each other with immense smiles and hand gestures. They're creepy guy code was interesting. Eli congratulated Adam and they talked for a bit. Their conversation began with the competition and traveled to the latest horror film released they were planning to see tomorrow. They had completely forgotten about Clare standing next to them. She cleared her throat to attract their attention.

They both grinned apologetically, "Sorry Clare," they said in unison.

"It's alright fellas. You can make it up to me later." She smiled deviously.

"What did you have in mind Edwards?" Eli asked, raising an interested eyebrow. Clare began to reply with a snarky remark, but caught sight of the ungodly duo approaching the three of them. She grimaced as Fitz and Bianca stopped in front of Eli, trouble written all over their faces.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Doom and his minions," Bianca greeted. Fitz snickered and eyed the three of us menacingly.

"What are you losers doing here?" he added.

Clare noticed how tense Eli had become in the mist of their presence. She softly grabbed his forearm for support. Both their eyes flickered to each other for a quick second, before returning to the pair in front of them.

"Listen," Eli began, "we don't want any trouble. Why don't you guys go bother somebody else for the time being?" Clare was glad that he didn't pick a fight this time. Maybe they would leave them alone.

"Yeah, like the monkey who banged your mom and got her pregnant," Adam quipped. _Damn it Adam!_ Anger surged through Fitz's face and he shoved Adam on the ground.

"What did you say freak?" He hissed. He raised a fist, ready to strike.

"Stop!" Clare yelled, grabbing Fitz's fist. She pushed him back next to Bianca. Adam stood up quickly and advanced towards Fitz, but Clare placed a hand on his chest, forcing him to stop.

"Why can't this stupid feud just end? Both parties are acting like a bunch of dumb animals!" She looked back and forth to both groups and continued. "Our lives would be better off if we just left each other alone."

"Say that to the tranny over there," Bianca spit harshly. Adam's anger returned once again, but Clare stole it from him. Eyebrows creasing in rage, she let the anger overcome her as she faced the girl steps away.

"Listen Bianca, if you want to be a slut, that's your business. If you want to make your life a living hell, leave us out of it. And if you don't want any problems, I suggest you leave Adam alone and stop being such a bit-"

"Itching to get back on those instruments?" Sav returned to the mic. "The stations are set up. Just find the one with your name on the list and wait for further instructions. You have one minute." Clare turned on her heels and stormed away towards a station. Eli and Adam followed slowly, sheer disbelief plastered across their faces. Had Saint Clare just called Bianca a….no way. Wait, she did!

"Clare," Adam exclaimed. "That was awesoooooome!"

* * *

The gym was still crowded even though it was about 8:30pm now. Everyone wanted to see who the ultimate winner was. The loud sea of people quickly lowered to a soft whisper when the last two stations begin playing. Clare (Lead Guitar), Bianca (Mic), Adam (Drums), and this boy named Munro (Back-Up Guitar) were at one station. Eli (Drums), Fitz (Mic), and these two kids named Adrian (Lead Guitar) and Michael (Back-Up Guitar) were at the other.

Clare's group had to play "Forever" by Papa Roach. This was great because she had practiced this song millions of times before. It was just a matter of doing better than everybody else, and she was sure she could handle it. Ignoring the death glares she got from Bianca, Clare focused on the screen in front of her.

Eli's group was playing "The Good Life" by Amber Pacific. Of course, it was no problem for him. But Fitzy boy struggled on the mic. Not only was he going to win this contest, but he also had the pleasure of witnessing Fitz making a fool out of himself. Gosh this has to be one of the best days of his life!

Soon, both groups were finished. It didn't take long at all for the winners to be announced. Sav approached the mic. "Ok ladies and gents, that was an awesome round! There is definitely some great talent here at Degrassi!" The crowd roared with applause. "Now, the finalists are…Clare Edwards, Munro Chambers, Elijah Goldsworthy and Adrian Jenkins! Congratulations! Make your way to the stage."

For a second time that night, Clare squealed with delight. She comforted Adam with a hug, who was practically about to cry. Next, she ran on stage with the other guy from her group. Eli met her there, and gave her a congratulatory hug.

"I gotta hand it to you Blue Eyes, I didn't think you would make it this far." She grinned with delight.

"Don't try to play nice with me now. We'll see who's better after this round is over." Eli raised his eyebrows and snickered at her competitiveness.

"Ouch, cocky much? I like it Edwards." He smirked from ear to ear.

"You won't like it after I whip you in a moment." She said teasingly. His eyes glossed over with excitement.

"On the contrary Clare, I would _love_ for you to whip me. As hard as you can…" His mock teasing made her shiver. Pink slowly rose on her cheeks. Sav approached the group of four on stage.

"Hey guys!" He slapped Eli a high five and gave Clare a hug. He nodded in acknowledgement to the other two guys. "We just got finished setting up the last station on stage. You're going to be using the projector at the back of the gym." He gestured towards the white screen protruding from the ceiling. "So here is how it's gonna work. There are going to be two rounds. After the first one everyone is going to switch instruments. Whoever has the best combined score of both instruments at the end of the second round, wins the contest. You got that?" Everyone nodded in understanding. Sav wished everyone luck and proceeded to informing the audience of what was going on.

"So, good luck?" Eli offered. He held out his hand. Clare took it and smiled up at him. He returned the favor.

"Thanks. You too." He nodded and they walked over to the station. For the first round, Eli was assigned the mic, Clare had lead guitar, Munro had drums and Adrian had back-up guitar. The crowd had more energy than it had ever had throughout the night. It roared with excitement as Sav exited the stage and the lights dimmed. Eli cleared his throat, and the sound resonated through the entire gym. Everyone quieted down to a soft whisper. He glanced back at Clare. She gave him a soft smile of encouragement, and he returned it. Then, he stared at the screen in front of him.

"Celebrity Status" by Marianas Trench began to play…

**Clare's POV:**

I focused on my own instrument while the catchy beat poured through the speakers. Eli began tapping his foot against the stage, keeping beat with the ballad. I was extremely curious as to how good of a singer he was. I'd never heard him utter a melody before in my life, and I was pretty sure he was probably tone death. This is going to be an easy victory! I grinned, waiting for my favorite English partner to make a fool of himself. It would have taken some super glue to close my mouth win he begin singing. You can't be serious!

**I look around, round, round**

**Look around and look it over**

**I take it up, up take it out and take it nowhere**

**Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin**

**I like to push it and push it until my luck is over**

**It never stop stops, never stops well you better**

**Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever**

**All the works to impress, charming girls out of their dresses**

**And smiling pretty, well pretty will shallow you forever**

By now the crowd was going ecstatic! They had gotten over the mere shock I had gone through and were screaming their heads off at Eli. I couldn't blame them, he sounded fantastic! Marianas Trench was one of my favorite bands, so I couldn't help getting into the song myself. I was doing really well on the guitar. Eli, however, was doing better than good. He was doing "awesome" as Adam would say.

**Step One, Step Two, Step Three repeat!**

**I pray at the church of asses in the seats**

**I disappear behind the beat…**

**When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear**

**I'd never guess how we ever could have got here**

**You can say what you say when the lights go down**

**So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth  
**

**I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I outta**

**Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you wanna**

**I can't depend in the end you know I thought you were my friend**

**Just stop, just stop, just stop, I think I got it**

Hundreds of cheers coming from the crowd. This is too good to be true. It was like a concert, and Eli was the famous lead singer. He was getting pretty into it, a good crowd pleaser in my opinion. _Focus Clare!_

**Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between**

**Sorry everybody he will never be somebody clean**

**There's a piece of me, they're throwing back at us**

**And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status**

**Step One, Step Two, Step Three repeat!**

**I pray at the church of asses in the seats**

**I disappear behind the beat…**

Eli looks back and smirks at me for a quick second. He winks and then goes back to pleasing the crowd. I smiled to myself, before focusing back on my responsibility…this guitar. Don't let Eli get to you Clare, you gotta win this! I stare out at the crowd who's basically gone crazy. There were so many girls screaming their heads off and grabbing at Eli's feet. Guys too…everybody was jumping with excitement. I guess he'll have some groupies in school on Monday.

**Narrator's POV:**

After Eli had finished his song, the crowd was exhausted. There were still a number of girls screaming their heads off. Eli stepped away from the mic and wiped the sweat from his brow. Clare set her guitar down and practically knocked him over while trying to hug him. She apologized before continuing.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could sing like that? Eli, that was amazing!" He grinned at her enthusiasm.

"I told you I could sing, you didn't believe me. How did you do?" She glanced back over at the guitar lying on the ground.

"I managed to hit every key perfectly!" she exclaimed, proud of herself. Sav approached the mic for what it seemed like the hundredth time of the night.

"Wow," he glanced back at Eli, who gave him a healthy smirk. "That was unbelievable! What do you guys think?" Another wave of cheers erupted from the crowd. It took a while to quiet them down again. "Ok, ok. Now time for round two. Contestants please get to your corresponding instruments when I call your names. Eli-Back-Up guitar, Munro-Lead Guitar, Adrian- Drums, and Clare- Microphone."

**Eli's POV:**

I noticed the look of terror plastered to her face as she approached the microphone. She gripped the handle of the mic stand tightly, and gazed at the crowd in front of her. I sighed and lifted the guitar strap over my head. I couldn't see them anymore, but I'm pretty sure those Blue Eyes were on the brink of water works. Her entire body screamed, "Get me off this stage!" But I couldn't let her quit now, she had come too far.

"You guys ready?" Sav announced from another mic off stage. The crowd cheered and the other two guys howled behind me. The lights dimmed. Before the music began, I stepped forward and wrapped one arm around her waist. Then, I softly kissed her temple and whispered into her ear.

"Relax Clare, you can do this." I pulled her in for a soft hug, and she nodded her head, never looking away from the crowd. Returning back to my spot on stage, I noticed her body relax. I smirked and look towards the screen at the back of the gym.

"That's What You Get" by Paramore began…

The powerful intro blasted from the speakers, fueling the energy of the crowd. I carefully kept track of the notes I was to hit, while keeping an eye on Clare as well. She began, and I'd never been more surprised in my life. She sounded beautiful.

**No sir, well, I don't want to be the blame, not anymore**

**It's your turn, so take a seat**

**We're settling the final score**

**And why do we like to hurt so much?**

**I can't decide, you have made it harder**

**Just to go on**

**And why, all the possibilities**

**Well, I was wrong**

**That's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoaaa**

**That's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoaaa**

**I drowned out all my sense away,**

**With sounds of its beating**

**And that's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoaaa**

She flipped her auburn curls from in front of her eyes and embraced the energy of the song. The crowd roared with cheers a second time, jumping with excitement. I accidently missed a couple of keys, greeting Clare's glance back at me. I gave her a smile of encouragement, but like she needed it. She looked back towards the crowd, while I tried to focus on my instrument. _Come one Eli! You just missed two more!_

**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel**

**When you're not here?**

**Cause I burned, every bridge I ever built**

**When you were here**

**I still try, holding onto silly things**

**I never learn**

**Oh why, all the possibilities**

**I'm sure you've heard**

**That's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoaaa**

**That's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoaaa**

**I drowned out all my sense away,**

**With sounds of its beating**

**And that's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoaaa**

**Narrator's POV:**

The audience is practically suffering from loss of voice after Clare finishes. It was humid because of all the energy flowing around from one person to the next. The 4 contestants now stood beside the Rock Band station, waiting for Sav to return with the name of the winner. Eli slung his arm over Clare's shoulder while they chatted about her performance.

"Ok, so you jump me about not telling you I could sing. Dude, you're freakin' awesome!" Clare laughed happily.

"Hey, to be honest I didn't know I could sing like that. I felt so…"

"Exhilarated?"

"Yes, and comforted." She glanced up at him. "Thanks," she added. He smiled.

"Anytime Blue Eyes." Sav move toward the mic and the crowd quickly got dead silent. The winner was determined.

"Ok, before I announce the winner, I just wanna say that this night has been awesome for student council. Thanks to everyone who signed up!" He paused for a reaction from the crowd, but there was none. They were all awaiting to see who the winner was. "Ooook," Sav continued. "You guys ready to here the winner huh?"

"Yes!" The crowd yelled in unison.

Sav laughed nervously, "Well ok then. The winner, of the Degrassi 1st Annual Rock Band Challenge, is…"

* * *

Clare and Eli walked together down the street toward Morty. Everyone at the Rock Band challenge had showed up for the celebration of the winner at The Dot. The restaurant and street was flooded with like 300 kids! Chanting, jokes, and the occasional French fry fight made the night all the more better. Alli, Drew, and Adam had all disappeared somewhere, so Clare decided to ask Eli to take her home. They were a couple of feet away from his hearse.

"Remind me to never doubt you again Blue Eyes. You played really good tonight." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked at the girl walking beside him. The lights from the street lamps illuminated her eyes, making them sparkle beautifully.

"I'll be sure to. And thanks Eli. You were pretty good yourself." He smirked and paused. Clare hadn't realized that they had reached the hearse. She waited for Eli to open the door for her, but he stood there. She matched his glanced, and starred up at him, getting lost in his jade eyes. He looked at her adoringly, refraining from grabbing her and crushing his lips against hers. Clearing his throat, he clenched his hands into fists, keeping them safely in his front pockets. Clare eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" she asked.

Eli shook his head and took a step toward her. "Just can't believe you actually beat me," he said softly. "Nobody has _ever_ done it before." Clare smiled up at him and took one daring step closer, their chests touching.

"Aw, but you forget Eli…I'm special." He snickered quietly, never removing his eyes from hers.

"That you are," he whispered. He glanced quickly down to her lips, then back up to her awaiting eyes. Had she noticed? She raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips and smirking.

"What were you staring at?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," he answered.

Clare rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid Eli." He looked around the surrounding area. Even up at the sky and back towards Morty.

"Who me?" He smirked, grabbing her waist softly. She snickered and stood on her tippy toes.

"Yeah you," she whispered, pressing her lips softly against his. Eli hugged her body against his, easily deepening the kiss. She locked her fingers in his hair and enjoyed the moment she had been waiting for since she had first seen him. They stood there for about a minute before the pulled back to take some shallow breaths.

"Way to attack me in the street Edwards," Eli joked. She grinned and kissed him softly on the neck. Eli closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the contact.

"Well, I don't see you complaini-" She was interrupted by Eli's hungry lips on hers. He swept his tongue over her lower lip, and she gladly allowed him in. This must have been the hottest kiss they both have ever had! The happiness was short lived, however, thanks to the people they call friends.

"Whoa! Somebody call the PDA police!" Drew's voice startled the young couple, breaking them apart. Ali, Drew, and Adam had just come out of the ice cream shop across the street from The Dot. Drew stood there with an awkward grin on his face, Ali looked like she was going to explode from excitement, and Adam was busy eating his Cookies n Cream ice cream to even notice the couple.

Red crept up Clare's cheeks for the up tenth time of the night. "So I'm guessing Eli's giving you a ride home?" Ali asked with the goofiest smile on her face. Clare nodded and smiled warmly at her friends.

"You guys gonna be ok?" Eli asked, opening the door for Clare. She stepped in and he closed it behind her.

"Naw were good. Be safe!" Drew added, before walking with Ali and Adam in the other direction. Eli chuckled and hopped in the driver's seat. He glanced at the beautiful girl next to him. Then, he noticed the CD protruding from her purse, and fell in love all over again.

"I'll be taking this," he said taking the CD and silencing Clare with a kiss before she could protest. "You were going to give it to me anyway, so no need to complain Beautiful." And with that, he shoved his new CD in the player, turned the radio up full blast, kissed the girl of his dreams for the fourth time, and sped off down the street.

* * *

**So that was it! I hoped you liked it. If you don't have them, go download Celebrity Status, That's What You Get, Forever, and The Good Life. Their all awesome songs by great bands! I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I apologize again for the late update :)**


End file.
